Marauder Notes
by Daleks Rule Supreme
Summary: A collection of notes exchanged between the Marauders throughout their school years
1. Potions

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Potions**_

_**Fifth Year**_

_The Draught of Living Death:_

_A potion that induces deep sleep._

**Very deep sleep. Actually, very, very deep sleep.**

_Thank you, Padfoot. Now stay out of my notes!_

_Ingredients:_

Shampoo (Snivellus will fall into a sleep he may never recover from)

_PRONGS! Stay out of my notes!_

But we could kill him with shampoo. Or atleast send him running away terrified.

_Discuss your plan with Padfoot. I'm busy._

* * *

**some notes later**

* * *

Moony, I'm bored.

**Moony, me too.**

_Why must you keep invading my notes? Go hex Snivellus._

Sure! Just one problem; James won't do it because of Lily.

**Because Ickle Prongsie lurves Lily. Don't you Prongsie?**

SHUT UP! By the way Peter your potion is about to explode.

Oh no! Can't you guys help?

_You'll have to start all over again Peter. Next time, stir it gently._

So guys, Professor Slughorn invited me to his Slug Club party again. I can't make any excuse this time. One of you, preferably all of you should go with me.

_Sorry, I have to study for the Charms test next week._

Me too.

Ok. Padfoot, you never study for tests beforehand. You'll come with me.

**Well, let's just say that I've realized the error of my ways and from now on I shall be as devoted to studies as Moony is.**

That's impossible. Moony's whole life revolves around studies.

Guys! You're my best friends, you'd do anything for me… right?

**Except bore ourselves to death. Lily will be there. Hang around her.**

She's going with Snivellus!

**We'll just have to hex him then.**

At the party!

**Hmmmm, great idea! I'm a genius!**

Whatever. You'll come then?

**Oh alright! I think I'll regret this.**

You won't. 

_Now can I get back to my notes?_

Ok Remus, you can keep your precious notes to yourself.

_Thank you._

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews/Criticism is greatly appreciated!

- Three awesome people writing this for you who don't really have a super cool awesome name... _yet._


	2. Divination

**A/N: **_Info about who's who is in the last chapter._

**Disclaimer:**_ None of this is ours, obviously._

* * *

_**Divination**_

_**Fourth Year**_

THIS SUCKS!

**Yeah! I can't believe Professor Rottleburn failed us. Just because we blasted a few of the flobber worms last week.**

_A few? You blasted more than half._

Oh shut up, Mr. I-Got-Perfect-Marks.

**Yeah. Just because you got awesome marks doesn't mean we can't be depressed about our marks.**

I didn't even do anything and I was failed too! Just because I'm on the same group as you guys!

Exactly! I can't believe this. I never fail. What if McGonagall finds out? She might stop me playing! And Lily would think I'm an idiot!

**She already thinks you're an idiot.**

_I'm just going to stop this 'Lily conversation' before you two end up almost killing each other. Again._

**Yeah... back to Rottleburn. You know what? This calls for good old revenge.**

Yeah! Let's light his robes on fire! Or... let's make him trip over his robes! Or better yet, let's kill the rest of the flobber worms!

_Oh boy._

**Yeah! Let's do it!**

I think I'll stay behind with Remus. I really don't think causing more trouble will help at all

Too bad for you, Peter. Let's go for it!

* * *

**A/N: **_Still working on a name! Reviews/Criticism appreciated. And when I say that, I mean **SEND ME REVIEWS!** Just kidding._


	3. Transfiguration

**Disclaimer: **_Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**Transfiguration**_

**Third Year**

_An animagus is a wizard/witch who can transform into specific animal at will_

**Now that would be fun. What animal would you be Remus?**

_Ah..._

**Sorry, I forgot you already are an animagus… sort of. **

What animal do you think you would be Sirius?

**Hmm, I don't know . A hound would be fun. What about you?**

I have no idea, probably one that can fly and play quidditch. I am so excited for the match tomorrow I just know we will beat Slytherin!

**Here we go again.**

_How do you manage to end up at quidditch in every single conversation?_

**Ask James. He is the one obsessed.**

So? Quidditch is Awesome! There is nothing like quidditch**.**

_(Sigh) there are only two things in your life: Lily and Quidditch._

That is not true! There are other things like you guys and hexing Snivellus and making mischief all over the school and… 

**Ok we got it. Change of topic.**

_I am leaving this conversation. Sorry guys but I'd rather not get in trouble._

* * *

… SEPARATE SHEET OF PARCHMENT…

* * *

**But it would be fun to be Animagi.**

Mate, you just gave me the most brilliant idea.

**I did?**

Yep, remember "Defense Against the Dark Arts" on werewolves? They're only a threat to humans not other animals!. 

**Yeah, so?**

You don't see? Ok look if we were Animagi we could keep Remus company as animals! It would be such an adventure.

**You're right! It would be great fun! And make those nights so much better for Remus! I am such a genius.**

You? It was my idea!.

**But you got it from me.**

Oh shut up! How will we do it? Is it in the book?

**Yeah and we can ask what we need from McGonagall. It'll be tough though.**

You bet. But we can do it. We can do anything. Remus will probably warn us how dangerous it is.

**How about we don't tell him? We can surprise him. He will probably a bit mad but he will be really happy too.**

That is exactly what we'll do. Wait what about Peter?

**He'll be included of course.**

He'll need loads of help though. But we'll manage. This is going to be awesome.

**Yep, I can't wait till we're Animagi!**

Better, hide this before Remus sees. We'll continue it later.

**Sure.**

* * *

**A/N: **_Reviews/Criticism are appreciated._


	4. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** In this story,

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

* * *

**_Defense_**_** Against the Dark Arts **_

_**Third Year**_

_Would you stop that? It's annoying._

**Stop what Remus? We're being good students and actually listening to the professor. You should be proud of us!**

Or is that what's annoying you? Us being good students for once?

But isn't this the best lesson ever? I've never had this much fun in a CLASS before!

_Stop sending me those weird smiles, someone might suspect something. Snape is already looking at me suspiciously._

**Do you want us to hex him so that he can't see you?**

How about the one we used in Potions last week?

_No, no need to get all of us into trouble again. And if you guys really find the lesson so interesting, why don't you focus on the professor instead of me._

But where's the fun in that?

Besides Remus, if you keep freaking out more people will notice.

_You're right. Just stop staring at me._

**You know, I'm amazed at myself, I actually know what the professor is talking about. I AM TURNING INTO SUCH A BRILLIANT STUDENT!**

Shut up you arrogant idiot, you're already good in studies. However, I'm still better than you.

**Now who's the arrogant idiot? Are you forgetting that I come up with our best adventures?**

You mean the most risky ones. And I'm the one who gets us out of trouble.

**No, Remus gets us out of trouble. YOU get us into it.**

Well you –

_Stop arguing both of you! I need to concentrate._

**Remus, this is ridiculous! **

_My point exactly, you two are being ridiculous._

**No, I mean it's ridiculous that you need to concentrate on the lesson when you already know all there is to know about werewolves!**

_It never hurts to pay attention in class._

Sirius, you should know by now to never question the brain of Remus John Lupin. He will study no matter what happens.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed! *le bow*_


	5. Charms

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _You know what? I won't put a Disclaimer. What'll you do? ... Just kidding none is ours bla bla_

* * *

**_Charms_**

**_Fifth Year_**

**__**_Sirius, what's up with James?_

**Lily. As usual.**

_Typical of James. What happened?_

**Last night, he tried to convince her to go out with him. And she refused. Again. Only she yelled at him a lot as well. So that's why he's so down.**

_His obsession with Lily is very unhealthy._

Guys! can't you see how depressed I am?

**Ickle Prongsie misses Lily. Ickle prongsie luuurves Lily!**

Shut up before I turn your hair pink. Again!

_And that'll be the twentieth time, right?_

**JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!**

Really, Prongs, if you just admit it-

Guys! I'm serious!

**No, I am-**

Don't you dare! DON'T YOU DARE!

**Ooh! Ickle Prongsie is mad.**

STOP IT ALREADY

_Sirius that's enough! You're wasting my parchment. James, enough whining! By the way don't write so hard. It really won't help and besides the parchment is tearing._

This is so frustrating!

_Us? Or Lily?_

BOTH.

**Fine. James go be depressed and let the Marauders have fun.**

_Um... Can I listen to the Professor now? I need to make notes._

**Yes, you can make your notes. And you can have your beloved parchments to yourself.**

_Thank you. _

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for the awesome reviews, everyone! Keep 'em coming!_


	6. History of Magic

**AN: **In this story, Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Not ours_

* * *

**_History of Magic_**

**_Sixth Year_**

Hey! So how about we wake up Snivellus?

**Great idea! Look at him, snoring in the corner there... So should we drop water on him, or books?**

_As happy as I am that you are not using my parchment, __I really don't think that is a good idea._

Oh! C'mon Remus don't tell me you want to leave Snivellus alone! That's like against Marauder's rules!

We have Marauder's rules?

**Yeah! Next thing you're going to tell us you love him or something.**

_Oh Shut it, Padfoot. And Wormtail, No we don't, he's just saying. But James just think about it, the more you hex Snape, the less chance you have with Lily._

**He is right… but who cares about Lily?**

I care! But it is not like I'm going to hex him in front of her. Beside she's not that bad when she's mad. She actually looks really pretty when she'd yelling, I mean-

**Stop with the lovey dovey talk Prongs! SNAP OUT OF IT!**

Fine. Lets hex Snivellus! Don't try to stop us Moony! 

_What's the use of trying to stop you two? Go head drop his books on his head._

**Knew you'd understand Moony!**

* * *

**A/N: **_We're awesome and we deserve more reviews! No actually you don't have to... But we'll appreciate any Reviews/Crriticism. And to the person who pointed out that there should be other people involved, we're totally working on that! Cheerio!_


	7. Ancient Runes

**AN: **In this story, Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Not ours, all Rowling's, bla bla bla_

* * *

_**Ancient Runes**_

_**Fifth Year**_

**Remus! I'm boooored!**

_And that gives you permission to invade my notes?_

**You and your notes! Are they more important than your friends?**

_Well…friends don't help you get good grades, in fact they distract you, destroy your notes and actually lower your grades._

**Ouch Remus, that hurt, that hurt really bad.**

How can you be so unloyal Remus?

_It's disloyal, Peter._

**Whatever. Do something about Prongs!**

_Did he have another fight with Lily? He really needs a good long lecture on the dangers of unrequited love._

Unrequited?

_Unreturned. When you love someone but they don't love you. James and Lily are the perfect example._

Oh.

**Now that the Vocabulary lesson is over, can we focus on James? He won't even hex Snivellus because Lily won't like it.**

OY! You could be a bit more sympathetic. You could try to get her to love me back.

**Hmmm. What to do for poor ickle lovesick Prongsie wongsie? How about a love potion! Remus, ingredients?**

_I'll have to check my book but I think we need..._

No love potions! She'll find out and then she'll hate me forever.

**NEWS FLASH! I don't know how to put this gently but in case you haven't noticed… SHE ALREADY HATES YOU IDIOT!**

* * *

**A/N: **_Reviews/Criticism appreciated. Go on then! Don't hide! We know you love us! Also we know Peter's a bit shifted to the side but sometimes Peter needs to be stupid, okay?_


	8. Charms II

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

**_Charms_**

**_Seventh __Year_**

Okay guys, there's something I need to tell you.

**Don't tell me you have finally agreed to go out with that Ravenclaw girl who's obsessed with you!**

No! And she's not _obsessed _with me!

**Oh _please_ I saw her begging the Gryffindor girls to give her the password so she can have access to you or something!**

Okay.. Despite the fact that that piece of information is horribly creepy, what I _really _wanted to tell you guys is that _finally-_

_You've decided to start focusing on studies?_

Definitely not that. What I was saying was-

Did you finally realize how to wipe that _hideous _wart off Professor Rottleburn's-

NO! Can you guys listen to me? What I have been trying to tell you for _half an _hour is that Lily and I are finally going out!

_Well._

Good on you! _Finally!_

**You _do _realize that just because she passed you in the corridor without insulting you doesn't mean you're _going out_, don't you?**

_Haha_, Padfoot,_very _funny.

**No, really what did you do? A spell? A love potion? I know you _can _brew one, and frankly, that Ravenclaw girl's obsession with you _is _a _little _suspicious…**

I'm not joking. _Honest._

**Well then! I suppose congratulations are in order, might I say that you are _truly _an inspiration: that following a girl around for six years really _can _get you somewhere! And of course we do need a treat. I say we hex someone.**

Sure, but _no one's _going to hex Lily.

**_Damn._How about Snivellus then?**

Gladly.

* * *

**A/N:** _Reviews are appreciated._


	9. Transfiguration II

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

Lily's is _**bold italics**_

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Transfiguration**_

_**Seventh Year**_

You know, Lily, I was thinking-

**That you should include us in your talk.**

SIRIUS! YOU CAN'T INVADE OUR NOTES LIKE THIS!

**You should have informed me earlier because now I have already invaded them and I this is_ love_ talk not _notes!_**

Whatever, it's rude!

_Well at least now you know how I feel._

**Really, Remus? When was the last time you were writing love letters and we interrupted you- Oh wait. All your notes are love letters, aren't they.**

_Oh, shut it._

_**How can all his notes be love letters?**_

**Well, he is a little different, you see. He has affairs with notes, quills, parchments and books so invading them means... you know.**

_**Haha!**_

I can be funny too!

**James are you getting _jealous_?**

_**So, abruptly changing the topic, what do you guys do in your free time?**_

_You mean all the time._

**We hex people.**

_Sirius._

_**WHAT?**_

**Pale, greasy-haired people-**

Don't listen to him…

_Because he might be telling the truth._

Remus _why_ are you_ not _listening to the professor?

**Because he is talking to you, and he already knows what the Professor is saying before he says it!**

_I DO NOT._

_** Oh my god. Are you guys always like this?**_

_Don't ask._

_**So does any one of you have a girlfriend?**_

**Remus has many, as I said before, and Peter is still searching for one.**

_**And you?**_

**Well, if you're ready.**

SIRIUS! _Behave._

**Have you ever see me behaving? **

So if this nice little _introduction_ of yours is over can we have _little _privacy.

**How can you, mate? The lesson is going on! We can't just tell every one to leave.**

_He wants us to stop talking to her._

**Okay, but just so that you know me and Remus were talking about this new broom which is going to be out soon… But we will leave, if you want us to go so** **badly**.

No wait! Which broom?

**Mate, you don't talk about brooms when a girl is sitting beside you and glaring at you.**

_**I was not.**_

**I wasn't talking about you.**

_**Then who? James! Why are there girls who still glare at you?**_

**Yes. Why James? Haven't you told Lily about that Ravenclaw girl in fourth year-**

SIRIUS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LEAVE US ALONE!

_Sirius that is enough joking. I think we should leave these two love birds alone now._

**Alone in the class filled with, say, 25 students, that is.**

You can leave, but just tell me about the broom first.

**James you have to choose: Is it the broom, or Lily?**

_James there is no broom. He's just trying to annoy you._

I WILL SEE YOU LATER.

**You can see me when ever you like, Prongs.**

_**AND WHO IS THIS PRONGS**?_

**James! How dare you? Why didn't you tell your girlfriend about _Prongs?_**

Remus, help!

_Sirius, come on now, we should leave._

_**Yes, you should. I have things I need to ask James.**_

**Now _that_ is a glare.**

* * *

**A/N: **_Reviews/Criticisms appreciated._


	10. Potions II

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Potions**_

_**Seventh Year**_

_Stir gently till potion becomes pale green then add-_

Sorry Moony but this is urgent.

_It's okay, it's not like I've ever written complete notes before._

Yeah, erm… Padfoot! What's up?

**Why? Is Lily busy somewhere?**

Not really. I was just wondering… What's up ?

**Oh, you've finally found the time to ask that?**

So what _is_ wrong?

**Well it has been two days since we had a conversation.**

What? Now that's just exaggeration. I said "Good morning" and "Good night" to you yesterday.

**That doesn't qualify as a conversation.**

Not my fault you didn't reply. What's wrong with you? Tell me! We've gone weeks without talking before.

**Yeah, but then you weren't ignoring me for someone else.**

What? Who? I haven't been ignoring you for someone else.

**So Lily is no one.**

No, I mean yes, I mean… What?

**YOU SPEND ALL YOU TIME WITH HER! WE'VE BEEN YOUR FRIENDS SINCE FOREVER AND NOW YOU JUST IGNORE US? JUST FOR A GIRL?**

Oh, Ok. I'm sorry mate?

"**Oh, Ok"?**

Hmm, I'm sorry.

**It's ok.**

But Padfoot,

**What?**

You my friend, ARE JEALOUS!

**What have I done? I'm stuck! You're never gonna let me forget this, are you?**

Nope, but don't worry. There's no need to hide it, I understand.

**It's not like that! I just think you should spend more time with your friends.**

Ok, I get it. But you are still JEALOUS!

* * *

**A/N: **_Reviews/Criticisms are appreciated._


	11. Charms III

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Charms**_

_**Fifth Year**_

Remus! That is enough! You need to talk to us. It's been a whole day and you haven't spoken a word!

**Exactly! How in the world can some one do that, especially if that someone has a friend like me? **

I know! Ask me! I've tried it once but I couldn't stay quiet after an hour or so.

**How about we give ourselves a challenge of staying quiet for a whole day! Imagine us not talking to anybody! Plus Hogwarts will get one peaceful day.**

Sirius! that is great and all, but we are sort of trying to persuade someone to talk. Stay on the topic, will you?

**Oh yeah...the topic. Remus if you don't talk to us in one second, I'll...**

Tease you about the test in which you only got 8 out of 10.

And you see that girl over there? I'll write a letter to her as you saying that you love her.

**The best one yet. I will steal the love of your life, your books!**

_GUYS! YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LIMITS NOW!_

**I told you he is in love with his books ... he will do anything for them.**

We should definitely use that again, then.

But how can you love books like that? How?

**Peter there is no use wondering about it. Only Remus can tell us...**

_It's not that! And don't make me talk to you guys again!_

**Remus for Merlin's sake (or should I say for the sake of your books) what's is done is done! We can't change it!**

_I could tell Dumbledore about it._

You are joking right!?

**Have you ever heard him joking?**

_Guys! I am a prefect! Did you even think about it before doing this? Do you realize how much danger you could be in? You could get in a lot of trouble! And not just stuff like detention! This is illegal. It's sure as hell going to get you in Azkaban!_

But we did it for you!

Also, being Animagi IS SO MUCH FUN!

_No it is not! It is dangerous especially if you are going out with..._

The best person and friend on earth!

**Yeah, as James said, you get to go with the best friend and person: ME!**

I meant it all for Remus.

**Oh, now you'll say that.**

In any case Remus, don't you see all the benefits of going out with us?

_And what are you guys going to get? You are putting yourselves in serious danger just..._

**To have FUN! **

_THIS IS NOT FUN! IT IS ILLEGAL! IF SOMEONE KILLS ANOTHER PERSON FOR FUN, IT IS NOT OKAY! YOU CAN NOT STEAL FOR FUN! SO WHY CAN YOU DO THIS, FOR FUN?_

Try to look at it from our point of view...

_I feel as if I am responsible for all this. You guys have already done so much for me._

Remus if you truly want to pay us back then let us be Animagi! Please.

_Are you guys absolutely sure about this?_

**No give us a moment to think about it, will you? OF COURSE WE ARE!**

_JUST PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT GET TOO CLOSE TO ME WHEN I HAVE TRANSFORMED to TRY TO PROVE HOW BRAVE YOU ARE OR ANYTHING._

**In other words, we promise we will be like Remus Lupin when we will go out with you. Right. **_**Careful**_

Okay, we will try our best.

You won't tell Dumbledore, right?

_No, and I never was going to._

**Swear upon your books.**

_SIRIUS!_

**DO IT!**

_Okay i swear upon my books that i will not tell Dumbledore, and that I was never going to._

Great! Now we can decide what we're going to do whenever we transform?

_After this lesson, maybe? I had better listen to the Professor._

**Can't stay away from it, can you?**

_Shhh._

* * *

**A/N:**_ Reviews/Criticism appreciated._


	12. Potions III

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Potions**_

_**First Year**_

**Hello, my name is Sirius Black!**

_Hello, my name is Remus Lupin._

Hello Remus! I am James Potter**, **Sirius's best friend.

_Hey! So you are best friends. That means you know each other before you came to Hogwarts. That is great!_

**No, no, no! We met each ot****her yesterday in the Hogwarts express.**

_Oh… okay._

Remus what is wrong? Is there a problem?

_Sorry!_

No it's just that that you look really tired and scared.

_Oh… do I? No it is just that I am new to this environment._

So are we, but we surely don't look like that. Our faces are shining with excitement.

**Yeah, as if newly polished.**

Tell us why you look frightened?

_Maybe because we are talking in between the lesson and if the professor caught us we will end up in detention._

DETENTION? You're scared of detention?

_Yeah! Isn't __everybody?_

We are not and tell you what we even lost our house ten points in the morning.

_WHAT? Why?_

**Because we wanted to see how they say, "Ten points from Gryffindor!" Actually it was supposed to be fiv,e but then we stared to laugh so the Professor took five more.**

That was a bit harsh.

_Sorry but I should better listen to the professor now._

So you also think that we are weird then?

_No! I just don't want to miss important points, you know._

_**Oh No!**_

_Did I say __something wrong?_

**No it's just that we talked to a total of nine people today and all of them end up saying "You both are weird!" so if you would have said it you would have been the tenth.**

_So?_

So! That would have been a record.

**Record of the first two persons declared "weird" on their first day in school.**

_There is no record like that._

We know! We made it up.

**Yup! And I bet no one could beat it . I mean who would like to be called "weird" on their first day at Hogwarts?**

_You know what? You actually are weird._

**YES! THERE YOU GO JAMES WE DID IT! IT WAS LOVELY CHATTING WITH YOU REMUS LUPIN SEE YOU IN THE COMMON ROOM. BYE.**

Don't mind him. Thanks and you are a lovely person to talk to.

_Thank you! No can I get back to the lecture or...?_

* * *

**A/N:** _Reviews/Criticism appreciated._


	13. Herbology

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Herbology**_

_**Second Year**_

**Can you believe that?**

No. Not at all. I absolutely can't.

_Wait! believe what?_

Sirius's parents were going to-

**NO! Don't tell EVERYONE. It's embarrassing enough as it is.**

What did they do?

_Make you a Black family sweater or something?_

**Okay. The day THAT happens, I'm running away from home.**

They were planning to send him to Durmstrang!

WHAT?

_Can you just imagine? Sirius, at Durmstrang?_

Remus would make us revise all the time.

Yeah and no one will be around to jinx Snivellus every other day!

**They'd probably want me to end up a Death Eater! Also, James, no one will be around to tease you about the HUGE crush you have on Lily Evans!**

SIRIUS!

**Oops.**

YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!

_Okay. Now I undertsand why you wanted to know words that rhyme with 'Silly Heavens'._

**That's okay, James. It was bound to happen.**_  
_

Can we go please go back to Durmstrang and how embarrassing that is?

**What? Of course not.**

_Nope. _

I don't see it happening, James.

* * *

**A/N:** _It's been a while! Well we'll try to update sooner now! Let us know what you think! Reviews/Criticisms are appreciated!_


	14. Muggle Studies

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Muggle Studies **_

_**6th year**_

Well, today has been an interesting day. Won't you agree Sirius?

**Most certainly, James.**

May I ask why, Sirius?

**You may. Today somebody**** here-**

_Oh for Merlin's sake! Stop it, you two! It's not like I'm the first person here to bend the rules a little bit..._

Well you sort of set Snivellus' robes on fire.

_So what? You all do stuff to him all the time! It's the first time I've jinxed him._

And that, my dear Remus, is why it's a special day.

_It's just because he was going to tell everyone about the fact that I'm a 'you-know-what'._

We know, but you still did it, didn't you?

_It's not like I had a choice! I had to distract him or-_

**Yes, yes Remus. You need not explain. And might I add we are all so proud of you! the first time you jinxed someone! I think I might be tearing up a little bit just thinking about it.**

They all grow up so fast, don't they? Now the only one left is Peter!

OH GOD.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Okay, this chapter was a small one. But we have more coming in the next few days, I promise! In any case, reviews and/or criticisms are very much appreciated._


	15. Arithmancy

A/N:In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Arithmancy **_

_**Fifth Year**_

So did you listen to that song I told you to?

**YES! It was great! Their new album is going to be AWESOME.**

I know! I can't wait! I bought a new poster, you have to see it!

**Yeah! **

Remus, they're at it again.

_Guys, seriously?_

**And what's wrong with that?**

The Wacky Warlocks are awesome.

_I know they are, but ALL THE TIME? That's too much._

**Remus! How dare you? I'm ashamed to call you my friend.**

Exactly! I for one am seriously considering changing our name from 'Marauders' to 'The Warlockians'!

_Seriously? No way!_

If you do, we'll… we'll leave the group.

Would you?

No, but what's the harm in saying?

**C'mon guys! We're just their biggest fans. It's not a big thing.**

_It's a big thing if that's all you talk, think and BREATHE about._

Yeah… so? Remus, you can't stop quoting that muggle show!

_THAT'S DIFFERENT._

**No it's not. At least the Wacky Warlocks are cool.**

_Doctor Who is the best show on-_

NO, THE WACKY WARLOCKS ARE COOLER!

Oh boy.

_It's useless, Peter. They're too far gone for us to save._

Goodbye, dear friends.

Oh shut up! Sirius, it's useless. We can't convert them.

**Yeah. Saddest thing ever.**

I wonder if Lily likes them…

**Why don't you go ask her? Then you'll probably say something stupid that'll make you look like the conceited idiot you are, and she'll punch you. Again.**

Yeah but that doesn't matter if I get to see her-

**JAMES.**

_You need to stop. I think your obsession with Lily surpasses ALL of our obsessions._

Yeah, well you're in love with parchments or something!

_FOR THE LAST TIME there is nothing going on between my parchments and I. We're just friends, okay?_

Yeah, well-

OKAY FINE WE'LL LISTEN TO THEIR SONGS, HAPPY?

**Yes.**

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed this one! We really enjoyed the thought of James and Sirius fangirling! In any case, Reviews/Criticisms are appreciated!_


	16. Divination II

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

Lily's is _**bold italics**_

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Divination**_

_**Seventh Year**_

**Remus! You didn't listen to us! Now whatever happens next is not our fault.**

_**SIRIUS YOU ARE STAYING OUT OF THIS ONE.**_

**Okay your highness, Mrs Lily Potter. I'm out if here.**

**S_irius I am still Lily Evans._**

**Yes, but let's not pretend it'll never happen-**

the topic, guys. HOW MANY TIMES-

_**OKAY, fine.**_

_Go ahead, Lily._

_**But I didn't even say anything yet.**_

_Well the conversation above only can only mean you want to give me advice, so go ahead._

_**Yeah, so James and Sirius told me about that girl...**_

_Oh God please not again._

_**But she said she liked you! In front of about a dozen people!**_

_And I completely appreciate her braveness. But NO._

_**Sure you don't have someone in your life, then?**_

_LILY._

**_Sorry. Just checking. Then what's the problem?_**

_You know._

Remus! No one's asking you to marry her or anything!

_I just don't want anyone else to know what I am. And it's only fair that I tell a person who I... er, like._

_**I for one, don't think you should hide it at all! Be proud of who you are! You're just as normal as I am! Why should you have to hide yourself?**_

_Lily, we both know I am not._

_**WE know about you, Remus. Have we ever had any problems with it?**_

You know the answer to that is no, mate.

_It's not you guys! There's a problem for me! Every time I wake up after my transformation I am sick with worry because I might have hurt one of you._

_**Remus that has never happened!**_

_But it can._

_**What if she doesn't care?**_

_Then I'll be putting one wonderful person in so much danger. I can't take that risk. I'll probably ruin her life._

_**You can never ruin anyone's life. I mean look at us! We're your friends! You've made our lives better!**_

_You are friends. What she wants is different. And I am never ever letting anybody that close to me. I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me, and I know you will say it is nothing like that, but it is and you know it._

_**Remus, you don't have to be so nice.**_

_Lily... Never mind._

**Seriously Remus? JUST GO ASK HER OUT!**

_No._

Remus Lupin if you do not go ask her out right now I will do it myself!

_FINE! Fine, I'll do it!_

**_Good. I swear you will not regret this._**

**Or maybe you'll transform halfway through the date and eat her up!**

_**SIRIUS! NOT HELPING!**_

**You know I'm just kidding.**

_Yes I do. I think._

* * *

**A/N:**_ Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are great! reviews/Criticisms appreciated!_


	17. Transfiguration III

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

Lily's is _**bold italics**_

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot_

* * *

_**Transfiguration**_

_**Sixth Year**_

_**Hey Remus what's up with James?**_

_I was going to ask you the same question._

Did you both have a fight again?

_**No, I didn't even say anything to him yesterday.**_

**Um… you know that could be the problem.**

_**Well, do something about him!**_

**My dear Lily, since he is upset because of you I think_ you_ should do something for him.**

_How can we be sure that it's about Lily? Sirius did you say something to him?_

**I said a lot of things Remus but you think I'd upset im? ME? SIRIUS BLACK? I never tease him!**

_I beg to differ._

**Okay _sometimes._**

So what are we going to do?

**I still say Lily cheer him up.**

_**How?**_

**I don't know, kiss him or something.**

_**SIRIUS-**_

Oi! Why do you guys always assume that I'm "lovesick" as Remus likes to put it.

_**You aren't?**_

**You are not the most important thing in his life, Miss Evans.**

SIRIUS! The reason I'm upset is that McGonagall threatened to kick me off the Quidditch team!

**WHAT? WHY?!**

Because of a prank _someone_ did yesterday that I had to take the blame for!

**Hey! You can't blame someone for playing a little prank on the Slytherins! They completely deserve it!**

_You bewitched their drinks and turned them all into toads!_

**I have to say, in the case of 'the-one-who-shall-not-be-named-because-your-girlfriend-wont-like-it' it was actually an improvement.**

Yeah well now McGonagall's going to throw me off the team!

**_Come on, James! It's not nothing to be worried about! _**

NOTHING! NOTHING? THIS IS _QUIDDITCH!_

**Told you, you are not the most important thing in his life!**

Shut up Sirius! And you'd better go to McGonagall tomorrow and tell her you did it or next time I will meddle with your drink! And then turning into a toad would be a blessing!

**Okay. Fine. I'll tell her. Happy?**

Yes.

**Well, you won't be for long! Looks like you've got a certain person over here quiet mad.**

_**I'm not mad, Sirius. We just need to talk.**_

Sirius, some help? (PLEASE?!)

**Sorry mate. This lesson suddenly seems very interesting. Bye!**

SIRIUS!

* * *

**A/N:**_ Reviews/Criticism is greatly appreciated! I'm so sorry that we haven't posted on here much for a while, but we're back! In any case, thanks so much to all the people who have Reviewed/Followed/Favorited our story! We really appreciate it._


	18. Ancient Runes II

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

Lily's is _**bold italics**_

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot_

* * *

_**Ancient Runes**_

_**Sixth Year**_

Lily there is something we need to tell you, something that you should know about the four of us.

**Or rather, James needs to tell you. I still don't think that it is a good idea. You know what? I bet a galleon she'll be mad at you at the end of this conversation.**

You're on. I know she won't mind.

_**Guys, I'm still here.**_

But once you hear the story, that might change.

_I think we should trust her. I mean if I could trust you guys then I can definitely trust her._

So the thing is…

**First promise James that you won't leave him and start going out with old Snivellus again. Promise him Lily **_**promise him NOW!**_

_**Oh shut up Sirius! I never went out with Severus and James I won't leave you now that my stupid heart is in love with you…**_

Oh Lily…I…

**If you guys are going to start over here just warn us before okay because all this lovey dovey talk is not healthy for us normal people.**

No I am telling her. Okay lily don't freak out, don't panic and please don't stop loving me after hearing this.

_**James!**_

Okay, Okay I am sorry. The thing is that Sirius, Peter and me are Animagi.

_Don't you mean Sirius, Peter and I?_

_Thank you Remus!_ That is exactly what I meant.

**There you go Lily slap him and get it over with.**

_**YOU GUYS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT THE DANGERS OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS? IT IS NOT EVEN JUST THAT! I AM SURE YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THIS IS HORRENDOUSLY ILLEGAL! YOU GUYS COULD GET EXPELLED FOR THIS! AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT? REMUS I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME SENSE BUT YOU TOO? HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THEM DO THIS WHILE YOU SIT BACK AND- I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!**_

**James, I believe you owe me a Galleon.**

Just wait a minute!

_Calm down Lily…_

_**DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**_

_Lily please listen to me, it is actually because of me that they did this._

**Remus, you sure mate?**

_Yes! She's going to find out anyway._

_**YOU TELL ME THE WHOLE THING RIGHT NOW REMUS JOHN LUPIN!**_

_Okay the thing is I… I am a werewolf I got bitten by one when I was a child and now I transform at every full moon and you know there are some days when I am not around I's because I have transformed…_

**And to keep him company in his bad days we became Animagi. Can't let him all the fun can we now?**

We tried to help our friend in his bad days. That is it; go on hate us all now.

Oh boy! I think Sirius was right this was not a good idea after all.

**OF COURSE I was right, I'm always right which reminds me you owe me a galleon James told you she…**

_**Oh Remus I am so sorry! I really am. You have gone through such terrible things and I blamed you for everything these idiots did ! Oh God I am so sorry!**_

**Oh snap! Erm, Peter, can I borrow a galleon?**

So this means you still love me?

_**Of course I still love you, you idiot!**_

Sorry Sirius but I don't have any money left after that time when we snuck into Hogsmeade.

_Thanks for understanding, Lily._

_**No Remus I should thank you for telling me the whole story! It's so brave of you, and I have so may question to ask you guys now.**_

Fire away then! We are ready to answer anything today.

_**Alright, Firstly YOU SNUCK INTO HOGSMEADE?**_

**I knew it! Peter, stop looking! James, you owe me a Galleon after all!**

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews/Criticism appreciated.


	19. Defense Against the Dark Arts II

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts**_

_**Fourth Year**_

Quick, Remus! What's the answer to question 4?

**Pfft. James, that one is _easy_. What about question 5?**

_I don't know._

**Yes you do! I can see that you have written the answer! Don't lie! **

I'd copy it but I can't read your tiny writing.

_Good!_

Remus! How can you be so cruel? Your friends are suffering and all you say is 'Good'?

_Well I was begging you all to study yesterday!_

But Remus we _never_ listen to you. You shouldn't be surprised and, in any case, you always help us in tests.

**I sincerely hope that by 'us' you meant 'yourself', Peter, because _we_ never need help.**

Except this once.

_I'm not helping you guys! Now let me do my test in peace._

Honestly Remus, do you think we're blind or something? It's perfectly obvious you've finished your test.

**Don't try to fooling the king of fooling.**

_So let me recheck!_

**I have seen you go through the test at least _ten_ times.**

_No wonder you don't know the answer! You're too busy watching me._

Don't flatter yourself.

Remus! You know I studied. Please help me.

_Sure you did. For five minutes._

It still counts as studying. And it is better than _nothing, _which is what James and Sirius did.

Oi! Don't compare us to yourself, Peter. We had Quidditch practice.

_You had Quidditch practice. Sirius was just cheering you on._

**James can't practice without my support. And anyways I was practicing my cheering.**

_Guys, leave me alone already._

But Remus…

Help us and we will leave you alone.

**Marauder promise.**

_Which means no promise?_

I can't believe you have so little faith in us!

**My heart is broken!**

There is not much time left! Please Remus.

_FINE! Its option 'c'. Next time, study!_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are absolutely awesome! Reviews/Criticism appreciated.


	20. Detention

**A/N: **In this story:

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Snape's writing is normal

This chapter we're gonna try something different! ope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Detention**_

_**Sixth Year**_

**Oi! Snivellus!**

What? What do you want?

**I'm bored.**

So?

**_So_ entertain me!**

Are you mad, Black? Why should I? You just had plenty of entertainment in _hexing_ me.

**Yes I did. And you hexed me back. But now we are both stuck in detention dying of boredom. You might as well entertain me.**

Firstly, I would prefer hexing you and getting detention _again_ rather than entertaining you. And secondly, don't you have Potter for the entertainment?

**_James_ is my _best friend_. And, in any case, as he is not here, I consider it your responsibility to prevent me dying of boredom.**

Well, I am not Potter who will do anything to entertain you! And by all means, feel free to die of boredom. I wouldn't dream of stopping you, _Black._

**I don't know about your dreams, but right now over here I am dreaming of _getting out of here!_ I mean we've been here for _hours._**

We've been here for _five minutes._

**And that is like hours to me. Anyways it's not like _you're_ doing anything.**

I am! I'm... Thinking.

**About what?**

Why do you even_ care?_

**Oooh let me guess… Is it Lily?**

_No!_ Of course not.

**Hate to break it to you, Snivellus, but she will never love you.**

SHUT UP! Or I'll hex you again!

**Uh we don't have our wands, Snivellus. Believe me, if we could hex each other, I would have done that ages ago. You know how badly I need my entertainment.**

Just shut up! I don't have time for this.

**What a sour puss! Fine! I'll go back to dying of boredom and you go back to thinking about Lily. Who by the way, will _never_ love you.**

... **Aren't you going to reply?**

... **C'mon!**

...** Just to let you know,** **I am not begging!**

... **Snivellus!**

... **Severus?**

... **Snape?**

**Oh whatever, I'll just sit here then.**

**And by the way if you ever tell anyone about this, I will _destroy_ you.**

* * *

**A/N:**_So what do you think? Please let us know! Reviews/Criticisms are appreciated!_


	21. Care of Magical Creatures

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

Recently, we wrote a Doctor Who story **Theta and Koschei! **Go read it!

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**C**__**are of Magical Creatures**_

_**Fourth**__** Year**_

Remus, c'mon! It was first year! Let it go! We were all silly midgets back then.

**Speak for yourself! I was never a silly midget.**

Sure. The point is, Remus, we didn't really know you back then.

_We've been friends for four years and you didn't tell me about this!_

**What was there to tell? I didn't even remember it until now! Where did you find it anyway?**

_Inside your trunk._

In his trunk! Sirius we wrote that note back in first year! And you still had it in your trunk?

_When was the last time you cleaned your trunk?_

**Uhh… we actually have to clean it?**

_The point is not where I found it! It's what is written in it._

We didn't mean it Remus, any of it.

_What was the expression you guys were on about? I don't have an expression like that._

Yes you did and you still have.

_No I do not!_

**Okay. You don't. What do you want us to do?**

_I think you are old enough to realize what to do when your friend is upset._

Well, we already tried to make you laugh.

**It didn't work because you are a grumpy puss.**

_So? Now what do you do?_

**Hug you?**

_NO!_

**Are you turning an awesome hug offer from your best friend?**

_Yes! I am!_

We should let you go through your 'furry little problem' in peace?

_GUYS! Seriously just apologize already._

…**To each other?**

_To me!_

I knew that.

_Then say it._

Okay, I will.

_Say it._

Say** what?**

_I am not leaving you guys until you say it._

We don't want you to leave us Remus.

_Just tell me sorry for insulting me!_

We are sorry Remus, very sorry.

**Truly we are sorry but not for insulting you.**

Because we didn't.

What are you three on about?

_Peter here's your morning paper from James and Sirius._

**Remus you were not supposed to do that!**

You guys insulted me too!

Of course not, we were just… observing you.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks so much! Be sure to read our story and let us know what you think! Reviews are what makes the world go round._


	22. Potions IV

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

Lily's is _**bold italics**_

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot_

* * *

_**Potions**_

_**Sixth Year**_

**So…**_** James**_

So… Sirius

_**So…**_

So what?

**So what happened?**

What happened? What did I miss?

_**You**_** didn't miss anything! The question is what did **_**we**_** miss?**

I have no idea what you are talking about.

_Don't play innocent Prongs! You know exactly what we are talking about!_

**You know what I think? **

Wow you think? I didn't know that was possible.

**Well, a lot of impossible things are happening these days. You would know all about **_**that**_**, right James?**

Yeah, and why are you so worried? It's not like it's the first date or something.

Oh no! How did you find out? Did she tell you? Oh, wait she doesn't even talk to you! Remus did she tell _you?_

_No of course not!_

**We are so smart we figured it out ourselves! Well at least I did.**

_I am not even going to try and contradict you… go ahead in your blind faith... in yourself._

**As I was saying, we found out because you haven't said a word about her **_**all day. **_**Which you always do when you guys are *ahem* **_**together.**_** Also yesterday you said you are going to buy **_**books**_** from Hogsmeade. If that wasn't suspicious, I don't know what would be.**

It was only think I could come up with! Besides, I didn't have the awesome brains of Remus Lupin to help me.

**Hey! What about **_**my**_** awesome brain? I'm the one who comes up with all the brilliant plans and do I get any credit? No!**

You _do_ get the credit! You _always_ get the credit! How can you not? You are always boasting about yourself.

But how did it go? And why didn't you tell us?

Because of what Sirius is going to say after I tell you guys what happened.

**What's that supposed to mean? What happened?**

_Did she or did she not punch you?_

Erm... Well actually we kind of… kissed.

**WHAT!?**

_Oh my Merlin!_

He's lying! _That_ is impossible!

**Prongs, did you bewitch her?**

No, no guys! Seriously, we _did_ kiss and it was not under any magical influence and it was wonderful by the way-

**Okay! **_**Okay!**_** No details!**

Well _you_ were the one who asked.

**About your date, not the gory details.**

_Frankly, we just wanted to know if she punched you or not._

Well… she did punch me. But it was _after_ the kiss, of course.

James… you need help.

**You know, I have an uncle who works in St. Mungo's. So if you need a room there, I can arrange everything. Of course we'll need parental permission, but your parents love me… plus they'll do anything to get you out of the house.**

Why can't you just be happy for me? 

_We are happy for you James. We just worry about your health, mental _and_ physical._

**Which, coincidentally, are **_**both**_** in jeopardy if you stay with her.**

Besides, until last year, she hated you!

No, she didn't, and she doesn't anymore!

**Yes she does! She punched you! Doesn't sound like a very good second date. Ask the professional.**

Okay fine, she did punch me, but we also _kissed_. And that was _amazing_.

_You know what, James? We - or at least just Peter and I - will try to stay out of your love life. Just try not to get punched every date._

**Whatever. But I get the 'I told you so' when she dumps you.**

_If_ she dumps me.

**She **_**will**_** dump you. Besides, you're saying that on the basis of just **_**two**_** dates. You have six years of intense hatred againts that. So I'll go with the logical explanation, and say this: I **_**know**_** she'll dump you. **

I thought we talked about this! You guys were really supportive the first time-

**Whatever the case is, she **_**will**_** dump you.**

No, she _won't._

**Fine! I **_**bet**_** you, she **_**will**_** dump you. And you know what? If she stays with you… I'll… I'll shave my hair off!**

_SIRIUS!?_

You are _on!_

And you can't regrow it for a month!

**Don't push it, Peter.**

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for the hiatus, hope you enjoy this one! Reviews/Criticisms appreciated._


	23. History of Magic II

**A/N: **In this story:

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**History of Magic**_

_**First Year**_

So.

**So?**

I'm bored.

**Me too.**

You're always bored. What should we do?

**Make fun of people!**

Right. Very original.

**Have any better ideas?**

Good point. Look at the professor! Have you ever seen a funnier mustache?

**Oh I don't know, one of my uncle has an even weirder mustache.**

Your whole family is weird… including you.

**True, true, but I'm an awesome sort of weird.**

_Right._

**Okay, how about Snivellus? As weird as my family is, no one in my family has hair as horrible as **_**that**_**.**

And that is saying something.

**Oi! My hair is perfect!**

Oh, my bad. Never make fun of Sirius Black's hair.

**_So_…**** oh look at that kid.**

Which one?

**That one! The one with the glasses.**

I have glasses!

**Yes, I know. I'm not making fun of the glasses! I am talking about him staring at the teacher like if he misses a word, the world will come to an end.**

Oh him! Yeah, he is such a teacher's pet.

**Yeah, you should see his face when professors ask him questions, Ha!**

And his know-it-all look when he knows something the rest of us don't.

**And the scars and scratches on his face and arms. The kid's a walking mystery.**

Yeah… we should investigate!

**Told you the same thing when we met him for the first time, on the Hogwarts Express! Remember?**

Yeah I remember!

**I don't even like the color of his hair.**

Well, It _is_ better than yours.

**Hey! I thought we discussed this! My hair is AWESOME! Nothing compares to my hair! Even You-Know-Who envies my hair.**

Just trying to get on your nerves! Which, apparently is very easy. By the way, you know what? Peter told me that kid goes out of the castle with Madam Pomfrey every month. Let's follow them next time!

**Nah, we can't. Not for the next two months, at least.**

What? Why not? It'll be fun!

**We have two months of detention for setting the Slytherins' robes on fire last week, remember? There's no way I'm gonna follow anyone around after detention. Do you know how tiring it is?**

Fine. After two months, then.

**Fine. Oh, and James, the Professor just asked him a question and face went all 'ASK ME ASK ME ASK ME!' Hahahaha!**

You know what I just realized? He's the complete opposite of Peter when asked a question!

**He is! Haha!**

* * *

**A/N**: _A lot of people were asking us what was up with the note where Remus was asking James and Sirius about 'that note' from First Year. So we decided to publish this! Hope you enjoyed, and l__et us know what you think! Reviews/Criticisms are appreciated!_


	24. Muggle Studies II

**A/N: **In this story:

Moony's writing is in _italics_

Prongs' writing is underlined

Padfoot's writing is** bold**

And Wormtail's writing is normal

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing belongs to us except the plot._

* * *

_**Muggle Studies**_

_**Third Year**_

Oi, Remus!

_Yes, Peter?_

Have you been facing some problems with the dormitory?

_No. My dormitory is absolutely fine._

I am talking about _the_ dormitory.

_I don't know what you're talking about!_

Yes you do! But in case you forgot, I can remind you that you tried to-

_I don't need reminding, thank you very much. And what you saw wasn't what really happened. But that doesn't matter because you _swore _you wouldn't tell anyone._

Wouldn't tell anyone what?

**Are you guys hiding something from me? My own friends betray me? I can't believe this!**

Sirius, there's no need to be dramatic. But what's going on?

_It's nothing. You know I never hide anything from you. We promised we won't hide anything from each other, and we don't break our promises, right, Peter? Besides, when have I ever hidden anything from you guys-_

Right now!

_Shut up, Peter!_

**You're right. Shut up, Peter. But do that only after you tell us what happened.**

If I tell you guys, Remus will kill me!

He's been threatening to do that since the day we met! Never stopped, did he?

_I am serious, Peter, I will _not _help you._

**If you tell us, James will let you ride his broomstick for a whole hour!**

He will?

I will?

**Yes, he will, now tell us!**

_Peter, you promised you won't talk about it!_

**Come on, Remus! Let us know too!**

Okay, so what happened what that I was sitting in the common room, reading-

**I don't believe it! You, **_**reading?**_

_Actually he was sleeping. In fact, he was snoring._

That makes it more believable. Glad to see you're joining in the story, Remus.

_I am _not.

Anyway, I heard Remus, and he was making a noise like he was trying to reach onto something. And since my back was turned to him, I got up and went to see what he was doing.

**Oh, this is going to be good.**

So guess what he was doing! You know how the girls' dormitory sort of turns into a slide when a boy tries to enter it?

Oh my God.

**Remus, **_**you? **_**Of all people?**

_It's not what it sounds like! I wasn't trying to get into the dormitory-_

Anyway, Remus was standing there, trying to climb into the dormitory, and when he saw me he just turned red and muttered something I didn't really understand and then he just ran away!

**Oh God, I don't think I've laughed that hard in ages!**

_I was saying something! There was a reason why I was trying to get in there-_

Obviously you did, Remus. But don't worry. I'm pretty sure all of the boys at Hogwrats have tried getting in the girls' dormitories at one point or another.

_One of the girls asked me if she could have my notes on A History of Magic and I wanted them back and I forgot about the slide thing! I needed the notes because there was a test the next day and I needed to study! It was a mistake, honestly! It wasn't like I was trying to do something else-_

**We should have known this has something do with notes. This is Remus Lupin we're talking about, after all.**

So when can I have your broom?

Never.

But you promised! I told you guys the story!

I never promised! It was Sirius! Maybe he can lend you a broom, then.

**Where am I supposed to get a broom from?**

That's not my problem.

_Peter, I am never helping you out in your tests or talking to you or anything of the sort!_

Remus! They made me!

**I think I have the perfect punishment in mind for you, Peter.**

Wait, why are you punishing me? I did what you guys said!

**Well, yeah, but otherwise Remus won't ever talk to you. So wat you have to do is go to that girl Remus was talking about and get her notes and give the notes to Remus. And then he'll forgive you. Won't you, Remus?**

_Maybe._

Fine! But I still want to have James' broom for an hour!

Fine, have it! But you have to be very careful! If anything happens to it, I'll hold you responsible!

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it! Let us know what you think! Reviews are the best._


End file.
